Insomnia
by AttackOnPotatoPizza
Summary: Ymir has insomnia but Christa doesn't know. When she finds out what does she do to help?


_**I myself have insomnia so I decided to make this. Sorry for any misspells or..anything. This is my first fan fiction and I freakin love this couple!**_

Ymir yawned as she reached Christa who was waiting for her as usual at the front of the school.  
The blonde gave her a worried look.

"You're tired again. Did you sleep?"

Ymir shrugged at the question brushing it off.

"No not really." She shivered as a cool breeze blew.

"Anyway, it's fucking cold and it looks like it might rain so I'm going inside."  
She made her way into the school, the smaller girl following right beside her.

Christa observed the taller girl with her blue eyes which were filled with concern. The brown haired girl had dark circles under her eyes and well she looked down right exhausted.

"You still coming over today?"  
The blonde snapped out of it as they reached their class and smiled happily in response.  
"Of course!" The bell rang and she made her way towards her seat looking back to see Ymir get to hers and lay her head down.

Xxxxx

It was finally the last class of the day, but also the scariest.

"Damn it Sasha!" Shadis yelled slamming his book down and making his way towards the brunette in the back who was chewing on a potato.

"No Shadis! I'm almost done!" The girl screamed as she tried shoving the rest of the food in her mouth only to have Shadis swipe it from her.

He speculated it for a moment and scoffed taking a bite. Sasha got out of her seat and kneeled before him, crying out, "Noooo!"

"This better be the last time you pull this kind of shit Braus!"

He threw the rest to the trash and sat back down in his seat. Sasha sniffled sitting back down, only to have Mikasa sigh and pat her head.

Christa giggled just as the bell rang. She grabbed her belongings and made her way to where Ymir sat. The brown headed girl blinked and sighed grabbing her things.

"You look really tired Ymir.."

The taller girl shrugged and stood, looking down at her girlfriend with a bored expression.

"I'm fine. Let's get going."

She grabbed the blondes hand and both of them made their way out of the school.

Reaching Ymirs apartment wasn't too much of a hassle since the girl lived about 10 minutes away.

"So about the test tomorrow.." Christa began taking out her notebook as Ymir collapsed on her bed.

She frowned and made her way over to look at her tired girlfriend.

"Ymir..."

The taller girl groaned and sat up with tired brown eyes.

"Are you okay...you can go to sleep ya know..."

The petite girl brushed her hand against her lovers cheek, who shivered in response.

"No it's fine! Let's start studying!"

Hours passed, both girls studied, well tried since Ymir kept brushing her hand against Christa's side, which caused the girl to focus more on her girlfriend than her studies.

"I should be going home..." Christa muttered looking at the clock.

Ymir yawned and stood but stopped as she heard thunder rumble.

"Oh no..."

Christa made her way to the window which was located right next to Ymirs bed, and looked out to see it pouring rain.

"This-" Another loud noise rang from the heavens interrupting the blonde and caused her to yelp and fall onto the bed.

"Really now. Is my little Christa scared of thunder..?" Ymir purred lying next to her lover, pulling her into her arms.

The smaller girl blushed.

"S-sorta...anyway..how do I get home..?"

"You could always stay here. I'm sure your parents would understand.."

Christa nodded once and cuddled closer to the taller girl, burying her face into her neck. They layed there for about half an hour, the thunder coming in every now and then.

'Ymir..." Christa said her name with a yawn.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so tired all the time..why don't you sleep.."

The other girl was quiet for a moment. "You don't have to tell me..."

"I have insomnia."

Christa shot up rubbing her eyes, and then looked at her lover with shock.

"You never told me this!"

Ymir chuckled pulling the girl back down onto her chest, kissing the top of her head.

"I didn't think it was too important..and this only occurred recently so..."

She wrapped an arm around the smaller girls frame and sighed in exhaustion.

"I want you to be able to sleep ymir. No sleep can kill you.."  
The older girl snickered.

"I know this...but with you here today..." She ran a hand down the girls side.

"I think I...might be able to sleep well..." Christa looked up to see her lover drift off.  
Her face looked so peaceful..  
Recently she's been acting really muddy and now the blonde understands why.

"Goodnight Ymir." The blonde whispered and lightly kissed the girl on the cheek before nuzzzling her face back into her lover's neck.

"I'll always be here for you. I'll sleep next to you every night if it helps you sleep...'

Ymir's hold tightened around the girl and she giggled.

Both girls slept soundly that night, Ymir finally getting a full night's sleep thanks to her little Christa.


End file.
